The One And Only
by Mrs.Lautner97
Summary: A 5000 year old Vampire on the run. A friendship over 100 years old. An old home and a new beginning. Can you ever escape your past?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Any noticeable scenes and characters where created by her, this is just how I thought twilight should have happened. Please read, Hope you like it.**

BELLA'S P.O.V: Past

I could feel my heart beating in my ears; feel my chest tighten as I hold on to the air that is no longer in my lungs. My eyes bulge with un-fallen tears as I claw at the huge hands clasped around my throat.

Tick, Tick, Tick

The clock on the wall was mocking me, daring me to give in. The hand around my throat tightens, ever so slightly, just enough to make me choke. Every second is excruciating, I can taste the thick bile rising up in my throat I can see the black spots blocking my vision under my eyelids as I blink away the tears that are now running freely down my cheeks.

This is it.

This is the end.

No matter how many times I escaped him inevitably it all came down to this. But would it be so bad? What do I have to live for? I have no family, no friends, he made sure of that. Everywhere I went he followed, everywhere I hid he found me, and everyone I spoke to he made sure to kill. It could have been so easy, giving in, I could have stayed and let him finish what I had started, he could have killed me then everyone I once knew and loved would still be here today. But I was selfish, scared, and I ran just like he knew I would. He loves seeing me in pain, it excites him...

So do I fight, or give in to him? The decision weighs on me. Should I just kill him and survive the night, or should I risk dying but maybe find out how to live the next year? It's really a question of how quickly I can move.

I decide to risk it.

I have two throwing knives in my boot and the gun he was earlier going to kill me with lies but ten feet in front of me. His hands around my neck slacken, ever so slightly, so he can get a better grip. And here is my chance. I reach for the gun just before his hands tighten around my throat again and instantly pull out my throwing knives. I let the knives fly. The knives catch him on the front side of both shoulders. The blades are long, eight inches each and I've thrown them with such force that they sink all the way through his body and poke out his back. Now I have the gun in my hand and blow out his left knee. The bullet almost amputates his leg. The combination of wounds, to his upper and lower body, sucks the life out of him. His expression is difficult to read, he breathes heavily; he must be in terrible pain. Never mind his leg, the knives piercing the nerve bundles in his shoulders must be agonising. Yet he doesn't moan or whimper he shows almost no emotion.

"Who are you?" I ask. He doesn't answer. And then he's gone, vanished. In the blink of an eye he's disappeared. For a millisecond I feel relief. Then it turns to fear, fear because I do not know for sure he is dead. I must leave, disappear into the shadows, it's the only way to live now...

* * *

AN; Okay so here's the first chapter. Review and tell me what you think. If i get enough reviews i will update within the week. I already have twelve chapters ready and waiting so tell me what you think.

xox


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Any noticeable scenes and characters where created by her, this is just how I thought twilight should have happened. Please read, Hope you like it.**

PRESENT DAY.

BELLA'S POV: Bullets

On the ride back home, I feel the effects of the six scotch and cokes I drank. I have to focus on the road to stay on it. I'm fifty yards from my garage when I hear a faint whistle sound.

I throw myself long-ways across my seat.

My back and front window explode in a shower of glass. The bullet must have been unusually powerful. The wind-shields are supposed to be made of bullet-proof glass. If I had moved a hundredth of a second later, I would have been missing a head. And even I, Bella, who has the blood of Drake pumping through my veins, could not have survived such a wound. The person who just fired must know that. He must know exactly what it takes to kill me.

bullets pound my car. several hit the windshield. many more are aimed at the trunk. The sniper is using armour-piercing rounds to penetrate the length of the car and kill me that way. He doesn't know that, by wild chance, I bought a large mount of tools yesterday and have yet to remove them from my trunk. For the first time in my life, my laziness has saved my life.

I want my assailant to think I've been hit, so i take my foot off the gas pedal and let my R8 Spyder roll towards the garage door. Fortunately, it veers slightly to the right, brining me closer to the safety of the house wall. I decide to not press the button to the garage door. Instead, I let the front end of the car hit the wall before I leap through the passenger door and make a beeline for the side of the house. My path leaves me exposed for a mere ten yards, and since i can move ten times faster than any human being...I should be safe.

Yet I'm only half way to the corner of my house when the back of my right thigh suddenly feels like a mass of liquid fire. Somehow the sniper has shifted his aim from my car to the back of my leg in a thousandth of a second. It might be a lucky shot on his part, but I seriously doubt it.

I have to throw myself around the corner of my house. But that doesn't stop his insane shooting. His bullets are not merely armour-piercing, they must be made of some exotic metal- purified uranium perhaps. They blast through the plaster as if it were made of butter. It's only when I near the side door that the contents of my garage- another half dozen vehicles- begins to act as a shield against his weaponry. Finally, he must realize he no longer has a shot at me, because he suddenly stops firing.

I open the side door and limp inside the garage...

* * *

AN: aloha! sooooo. i updated before the weekend because i got excited and couldn't wait a week to post a new chapter haha so REVIEW, and tell me what you think

xox


End file.
